


Missing Him

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Missing Him

Title: Missing Him  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 924  
Challenge: #38 To use as many of the words listed below in a Drarry ficlet.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: My first attempt to write for one of this community's challenges.  
Diaclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
contain  
formula  
strategy  
verbatim  
flexible  
unequivocally  
scrupulous  
literal  
unique  
pedestrian  
incorrect  
deluded  
sincere  
complicate  
distorted  
kinky  
wanton  
ornery  
refined  
complement  
  
  
~

Missing Him

~

_Again_? Draco thought with disgust.

Harry had been spending a lot of time at work lately, and Draco was thoroughly fed up. The Ministry was definitely not on his good list at the moment. And now, Harry was away. Again.

The message had just arrived by owl, and Draco, in a fit of pique, had cast _Incendio_ on it immediately after reading it.

The Ministry owl had seemed to look down its refined beak at Draco before flying away.

“What do you know, anyway?” he called after it. “You would be ornery, too, if you were as horny as I am!”

Slamming the window shut, he repeated the note verbatim under his breath. “‘Please be aware that your loved one has been sent overseas on brief assignment. His/her welfare is important to us, and we shall inform you as soon as they he/she is to be recalled.’” He snorted. Were they under the incorrect and deluded notion that he was impressed by them? And why hadn’t Harry sent a personal message about this?

_If he had a more flexible job, I could Floo him during the day and have him come home for some fun occasionally. But no... Sodding Ministry and their sodding insistence on Ministry security_...

And his Harry was so scrupulous that he wouldn’t even contemplate skipping out for a quickie at home. Draco had been working hard to rid his husband of this pedestrian attitude, but had so far been unsuccessful.

With a sigh, Draco ate his solitary dinner and wandered upstairs. Entering the bedroom, he swiftly shed his clothes, stretching deeply before walking over to their bed.

Lying back and closing his eyes, Draco turned his head and inhaled deeply, absorbing the unique scent of Harry that still clung to the sheets.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes. If only Harry weren’t so literal in his interpretation of his job responsibilities...

Deciding that since his partner wasn’t available at the moment, he might have to just make do by himself, Draco relaxed into the bed.

Spreading his legs, he cupped his already half hard cock, stroking it lightly. He’d been wanking far too much lately in his opinion, and unfortunately, that looked as if that wasn’t about to change any time soon.

_I need a strategy. A... formula or something to get Harry to leave them, get a new job, although, it’s not as if he has to work..._

He ran his fingers lightly around the tip of his cock as he contemplated his next move, feeling a bit wanton doing this with all the lights blazing.

_Maybe it’s our sex life_ , he thought. _Have we fallen into a rut? I would love to try some kinky things, and I think Harry would up be for that, but with him working so hard, he’s always too exhausted._

Draco’s hand slowed. This simply wasn’t cutting it. His thoughts were too chaotic and complicated; he needed an unequivocally erotic fantasy to wank to.

He pulled up one of his favorites.

_He was back at Hogwarts, a prefect, patrolling the halls late at night._

Rounding a corner, he stopped, a familiar smell assaulting his nostrils. Potter!

“I know you’re here, Potter,” he said. “If you want to hide, you really need to do it downwind of me.”

A shimmer, and Potter’s head appeared, floating in front of him.

“That wasn’t nice,” Potter pouted, his bottom lip protruding.

Draco shrugged. “I don’t have to be nice in my fantasy,” he said. “Now, come here and suck me.”

Dream Potter smiled seductively, and, shrugging off his Cloak with a wink, sank to his knees.

“You really want me to suck you, Draco?” he asked, his voice soft and sincere.

With a curt nod, Draco pointed at his cock, which, suddenly, was exposed.

“Oh yeah...” Draco moaned as those lips closed about him. He thrust with abandon into that hot mouth, groaning as a talented tongue wrapped about him attempting to pull his orgasm from him.

“Yes...” Draco hissed, his back arching off the bed as he pulled on his steadily leaking prick.

“Now this is a nice sight to come home to,” an amused voice said.

Draco’s eyes flew open, and he only just managed to contain a surprised screech. His eyes crossed and his vision distorted as he looked towards the door.

“Harry?”

Harry chuckled. “I’d better be the one you were expecting,” he said, making short work of his clothes and quickly joining Draco on the bed.

“But... you’re supposed to be away,” Draco said, confused.

Harry brushed back a lock of blond hair from Draco’s face. “They gave me the assignment and I told them I would think about it, and then they said they had already informed you. I was... less than pleased, and I know... I know you’ve missed me, Draco, I’ve missed you, too. So... I quit today.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I’m still dreaming, right?”

Harry laughed. “Still? That sounded like an interesting fantasy I interrupted as I came in. We’ll have to explore that more a bit later... but no, this is real. I quit the Ministry. They have a full complement of Aurors now anyway, they don’t need me.”

“I need you,” Draco whispered.

Harry sighed and, leaning over, brushed a kiss onto Draco’s mouth.

“I know, and I need you, too. Now, gonna finish the show?” he whispered. “That was pretty hot.”

Draco smiled, reaching for Harry’s hand. “Only if you help me,” he said,

Harry grinned. “Gladly,” he said.

~  



End file.
